The Demon Of Remnant
by SelenderMan
Summary: Zabuza is given a second chance at life. But what he doesn’t know is that Remnant and Elemental Countries are More connected then he knows.
1. The Demon of Remnant

Hello and welcome to my first attempt to a Zabuza and RWBY Fanfiction. I had this idea in my mind for a while since most stories i read were with Naruto. So i hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **(Story Start)**

 **(With Cinder, Emerald,Mercury)**

"You know Cinder i don't know why we still work Roman," Emerald asked. Cinder just ignores Emerald and turns to Mercury. "Have you found out what our partner is hiding." Mercury turns to Cinder. "I found nothing. I don't think whats he hiding is important so why do you care,"Mercury answered annoyed.

He been trying to find out why Cinder made him in charge of trying to Hack into Roman's personal information. He has been getting annoyed that he couldn't find anything about Roman that cinder wanted to know. All he found was basic information like his day of birth, age, and his status, and his family members which was unknown.

Cinder ignored Mercury And looked at Roman's family Information. "Don't you find it suspicious that Roman ignores us when we bring up the Demon of Remnant."

For 10 Years a New criminal has left his mark on Remnant. He been nicknamed The Demon of Remnant. Reason is that he is Wanted in all Kingdoms for more than 1000 Murders. He has yet to be Caught and Identified.

"What does that have to do with anything. For all we know Roman maybe fears him," Emerald Said. "Perhaps your right. Perhaps this is a waste of time. But if I thought this was a waste of time I wouldn't have put bothered with this. So don't. question. me. again,"Cinder Said with a threatening tone.

Emerald Just nodded knowing what would happen if she said anything else. Cinder keep looking and then smiles after a little while. "Well. Well. Who would of thought that Roman wouldn't tell us about his Family member." Emerald And Mercury just look over Cinder's shoulders and Their eyes widened.

On the Scroll it Stated.

 **Zabuza Torchwick**

 **Age:13**

 **Status:Deceased**

"Well let's go question our Partner about this little secret. I also have a feeling this is connected to our favorite Demon of Remnant."

 **(With Roman)**

 _Why do i put up with those two. oh i know because the fire bitch could kill me easily,'_ Roman thought. Roman is preparing himself for a raid that happens in two days. Large Cargo of dust Crystals owned by the Schnee Dust Company. "I swear the first opportunity I get to get out of reach of this stupid bitch. I'm taking it," Roman Said to himself. Roman was still stuck in his thoughts until someone snapped him out of it.

"Why would you want to do that," Cinder interrupted Roman. Roman turns around and is now facing Cinder and her two Partners in Crime. "Well I'm Waiting." "I think you heard me wrong. I meant to say the first opportunity I get to steal a large amount of dust I'm taking it." Roman said Calmly.

Cinder is just looking at Roman with a smirk knowing she caught him. "Well I will not punish you if you tell me Who Zabuza Torchwick is," Cinder Asked.

Roman's eyes widened for a second. "Well he was my older brother before he was Killed in a Grimm attack," Roman partially lied. ' _How the hell did she even find out about that I paid thousands in order for that information to stay Secret,'Roman Scowled._

"Roman you might be a Great Criminal but your not a great liar. So I will ask this once is Your supposed Dead brother The Demon of Remnant." Roman was about to lift his Cane to shoot cinder but it gets knocked away by Emerald. Roman looks at them now seeing Emerald pointing her weapon at him.

Roman was glaring at Cinder. "So What now you know my Brother is alive and is the most Famous and Dangerous Criminal of all Kingdoms. What You want a date with him," Roman Joked.

Cinder looks at Roman, "Perhaps you could get me one with him." Roman looks at Cinder and laughs, "You really think you can get him to work for you. You might be powerful but he is strong enough to give the Most skilled Hunters and Huntresses like Qrow and Winter a run for their money. But I would bet that he was holding back. He never uses his blade against enemies unless they land a hit on him. But if he does then you will not live to tell the tale unless you give him a good fight."

Cinder scowls at Roman. "You have only three days to get me in contact with him. If you don't get him to meet me after your done with your Job then I will make sure you don't try and betray me again." Cinder leaves with Emerald and Mercury.

"I swear to god if it wasn't for Her having the entire white fang on her side then I would of Killed her and her two fucking slaves already." Roman gets up and slams the table in front of him. Roman looks at his scroll. "Well looks like I need to make a call."

 **(With Zabuza)**

"Please, I can pay y," only to have a blade go through his chest killing him instantly. Standing at '6ft,4in' and Carrying a blade that a bit longer than his height is Zabuza Torchwick. He was previously know as Zabuza Momochi The Demon of the Hidden Mist.

After being sealed away during the beginning of the fourth shinobi War. He was given a second chance in a different world. He was born at the same day as his younger Brother Roman Torchwick. Both of them didn't look alike but still treated each other like Brothers. But growing up wasn't easy especially if you had abusive parents.

At the age of 13 Roman and Zabuza ran away from home after setting their home on fire and killing both their Parents. On that day Zabuza was Pronounced Dead along with their parents. The Reason being they saw only Roman escaping the house while Zabuza escaped while they weren't looking. But they didn't find a body.

Zabuza along with Roman went along stealing from people for a Year. Then Zabuza told his brother that he had to leave him alone for a while. So he left Roman with his scroll number. After that they parted ways both Becoming know Criminals.

 _'I hope you having a great time in the afterlife Haku,'_ letting a tear drop from his eye. Even after his rebirth he kept all his memories and his chakra. But had to train to recover his jutsu and Chakra levels. But he also kept his Sword Kubikiribocho which was sealed in a scroll that he had to hide from his Parents.

Zabuza felt his scroll ring. He looks at the message and saw that it was from his Brother. 'Yo bro can you come to Vale and meet me at the docks. I may or may not have gave your secret away. Also I feel like I might need your help.' Zabuza signs. "Always need your older brother to back you up don't you. Well it's probably time to Reunite." Zabuza Straps his sword behind his back and starts heading to Vale. "Your so lucky it's a two day trip brother."

 **(Two days later)**

"Hey! What's the hold up?'"Roman Questioned. 'We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment so why don't you animals try and pick up the pace." Roman Said. Few minutes later Roman finds himself with a blade ready to slit his throat. " Nobody move!" Blake yelled. White fangs members grab their weapons and aim at Blake.

"Woah! Take it easy there little lady." Mocked Roman. Blake notices more White fang members and take her ribbon off. "Brothers of the white fang. Why are you aiding this scum?" Black asked them. Roman chuckles, "oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?" 'What are talking about," Blake Interrupted.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together,"Roman answered. "Tell me what it is or i'll put an end to your little operation," Blake threatened. Blake hears Bullheads arriving and looks up. "I wouldn't call it a little operation."

Roman smiles and shoots the floor causing an explosion. Roman starts shooting at Blake. Blake runs to cover. "Here kitty,kitty,kitty." A banana falls on top of him making him look up and gets stomped on by Sun. "Leave her alone," Sun Said.

 _'i swear where is my brother when you most need him." Roman thought._ He notices most of the White Fang is getting beat by the Monkey faunus. Roman then starts shooting at Sun. "HE'S MINE," Blake screamed. Roman starts parrying most of Blake's attacks. Roman knocks Blake down but gets attacked by Sun making him back up slowly while defending himself.

Blake hits him from the side knocking him back. _'Anytime now brother.'_ Roman shoots the container above Blake and Sun making it fall on them but they get out of the way. Sun turns around noticing Roman ready to shoot him. "HEY," someone shouted.

 _'oh not please don't tell me.'_ Roman turns around and looks up. "Oh, hello Red! isn't it past your bedtime?"Roman asked. Roman also notices another girl next to Ruby. "Ruby? Are these people your friends?" Roman scowls and shoots ruby knocking her back.

Roman laughs but then stops noticing the girl now had multiple blades behind her and taking down most of the White Fang without a problem. Few moments later she shoots down two arriving Bullheads. _'these kids keep getting weirder. Wait is this Fog.'_ Roman's eyes widen knowing who has arrived. and rushes to the bullhead and leaving.

A few minutes later polices arrives. Blake notices Weiss. "Weiss. i want you to know that i'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when i was with," only to get interrupted. "Stop. Do you any idea how long we've been searching for you?"

"Twelve hours. that means i had twelve hours to think about this and i've decided.I don't care" Weiss said. She is about to continue but only to get interrupted by laughter. All the cops on the site and Team RWBY turns to the source and Notice a Person with a blade bigger then him.

"So this is the group that keeps being trouble for my little brother." Most of the cops recognize the blade and start to back away in fear. Blake also recognizing the person and starts to get scared but doesn't show RWBY notice this. "Blake why are you scared," Ruby Questioned. Most of the cops have their weapons ready to shoot him.

"Its that this person is the most wanted and dangerous criminal on Remnant. His name is The Demon of Remnant," blake said in a calm tone but sweating mentally knowing nobody has ever beat him. Weiss eyes widen finally recognizing the person that nearly killed her sister.

"You know if you girls promise to leave Roman alone with his operations i promise just to injury you without having to go to the hospital." Ruby showing no fear replies, "No we won't stop until Roman is caught. I don't care if your the most dangerous person on Remnant. But that won't stop us from stopping Roman."

Zabuza eyes widen at Ruby's statement and blinks when seeing Naruto standing next to her. Zabuza signs and starts going through hand signs. "Then you leave no choice but to end you. **Water style:Water dragon Jutsu."** A Dragon rushes at Team RWBY forcing them to jump back. The jutsu hits Sun knocking him back to a wall and knocking him out instantly.

Ruby unfolds Crescent Rose and Rushes at him ignoring blake's warning to not to attack him lands an attack but Zabuza turns into water. Ruby then scrams in pain when something stabs through her right leg. "Nobody move unless you want her to die."

Yang stops from rushing at Zabuza when hearing the warning. Zabuza now holding his blade over his shoulder while the clone still has its blade through ruby's leg. "This is your only warning don't go after Roman or else it will be the last thing you ever do brat." Zabuza then depells his clone and disappears with Body flicker.

Yang rushes to her sister who holding her leg in pain. "Blake go get help NOW,"Yang Screams. Blake obeys and go to get help. Yang makes her hand into a fist wanting nothing but to kill Zabuza for hurting Ruby.

 **(With Roman)**

 _'i wonder if my brother killed them or let them_ _live._ '"You know brother if i didn't know any better you have gone soft." Roman startled by his brother turns to him and glare at him. "I haven't gone soft. If anyone has gone soft its you for not killing them." Zabuza just scoffs. "So who wants to meet me that you had to call when i just finished a bounty." "You will meet her when we get to the warehouse." Zabuza just signs knowing whoever it is. She or He is not good news.

* * *

And theirs is the ending out chapter one. Now leaves your opinions on of this chapter. Also help me find my mistake since my laptop likes to autocorrect sometimes. Until the next chapter peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of The Demon of Remnant. I was going to release this Chapter durning February but had things to do. Now sit back and enjoy. Also thanks for pointing out my mistakes last chapter.

* * *

 **(With Roman and Zabuza)**

Zabuza is leaning on the wall of the bullhead lost in his thoughts until he hears his brother. " Ten minutes until we arrive to the warehouse brother," Roman Said.

Zabuza just nods at his brother. Roman notices his brother is upset about something. "Something wrong brother," Roman Asked with a concerned tone.

"It's nothing to worry about,"Zabuza Lied. Roman just signs knowing his brother won't tell him anything.

"I been meaning to ask you what 's with you being on the news a lot more recently," Roman Asked. Zabuza turns to his brother with a unbelievable expression. Roman finally remembers. "I forgot that you almost killed Winter Schnee and killed at least 100 atlas soldiers."

"You really are stupid if you don't remember a simple thing _little_ brother." Roman takes a deep breathe. "Just because you were born 5 minutes earlier doesn't mean that you get to mock me. If You didn't notice I got dust prices going through the roof making it harder for hunters and huntresses to get the proper amount of dust to do their missions," Roman Said.

Zabuza chuckles. "If you didn't notice people fear me around all the four kingdoms. They see my blade and tremble in fear. And the ones that don't fear me. Well let's just say they were introduced to my blade." Roman just mumbles under his breath

"It's not like anyone has ever matched you in combat." Zabuza just chuckles. "Your right. Their has been nobody that has matched me in combat except two people. But only one of them has most of my respect for nearly depleting all of my aura,"Zabuza Said.

Roman looks at his brother with wide eyes. Whoever this person is, he or she gave his brother a tough fight if they depleted almost all his aura and gained his respect at the end of their fight.

Roman snaps out of his shocked state when he feels his brother's aura flare. "But she is also someone I'm going to enjoy killing." Roman backs away from his brother.

 _'Who ever she is not only did she earn my brother's respect but also made it to my brother's kill list'_ Roman thinks to himself. When Zabuza calms down he turns to his brother. "Before i forget who is the person that convinced you to join them."

Roman grip tightens on his cane. "I was forced to join brother. I said no but she is someone that doesn't like no as an answer. So we fought but my aura was shattered like nothing after a few attacks from her." Zabuza hands turn into a fist. Someone hurt his brother and nearly killed him. _'I won't let my only family I have left die. Not like I let the other two I called son and daughter die the day I was attacked by her two years ago.'_ Zabuza turns to Roman and Asked, "Why Didn't you run away the next day when she wasn't looking."

"Because I have a feeling she is not the one behind all this. She works for someone but I don't know who. Also because for some reason she now has a large amount of aura and her flame are stronger than before and has the white fang helping her. " Zabuza Narrows his eyes when he heard his brother talk about the girl's aura.

 _'Whoever this girl is, she didn't train to increase her aura. She got her aura increased in one day from what my brother said. But their is no way to increase your aura that much in one day. It take more than one day to increase the amount of aura you carry. It's like she is a Maiden but the four maidens are just a made up story.' Zabuza thought._

"Brother we are arriving at the warehouse. Just follow me and ignore the animals," Roman Said. Zabuza just shakes his head hearing his brother call Faunus animals.

The bullhead door opens and they both step out. What Zabuza first notices is the amount of dust stored inside the warehouse and outside. "Brother what have you got yourself into."

"I don't know but my guess is an invasion." Roman Said. Zabuza also notices a bunch of White Fang members transporting the stolen dust inside the warehouse.

Once inside the warehouse, Zabuza looks around noticing all of the White Fang memebers have their weapons drawn on him. "All of you animals put your weapons away. Our boss wants to meet him," Roman Said. Most put their weapons except one member.

"NO HE WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY SISTER," the White Fang member Screamed. Roman is about to shoot him but feels his brother put his hand on his shoulder. Roman understands and steps aside.

"You think you can take me on. Then let's see what you got," Zabuza Said Calmly. The White Fang member charges at him but he dodges and knees him in the stomach making the White Fang member drop his weapon and fall on his knees.

He starts coughing out blood. _'So his aura couldn't take a chakra enhanced hit to his stomach. So disappointing. Time to end this.'_ The White Fang member is about to get up but gets grabbed by the neck and lifted up. "H...ho...how did you get past my au...aura so easily," he asked weakly and starts coughing out more blood.

"Your aura was weak. But I will do you a favor and reunite you will your sister." The White Fang member's eyes widen in horror but before he can do anything Zabuza adds chakra to his hand and snaps his neck instantly killing him.

Zabuza lets his body drops to the ground. "That was a fascinating performance Demon of Remnant." Zabuza looks in front of him and sees three people. "Well boss I got the job done and brought in the person you wanted to talk with," Roman Said now standing next to his brother. Two White fang members collect the body and bring it outside the warehouse.

All of them returned to what they were doing to avoid getting killed by the woman and Zabuza. _'Her aura is nearly the same amount as_ **her.** I have to be careful because I still don't know how she fights, _'Zabuza thought_ **. Zabuza gets ready to unsheathe his blade if he needs to.**

"Before we talk how about you tell me your name,"Zabuza Asked. The Woman closer to him and his brother. "Name is Cinder Fall and the two behind me are Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai."

"Well I won't tell you my name because something tell me your the one who connected the dots. I don't know how but you messed with the wrong person. NOW DIE," Zabuza screamed unsheathing his blade

forcing the three to jump back to avoid getting cut in half.

Cinder just smirks feeling her scroll vibrate. Zabuza narrows his eyes. _'Why would she take out her scroll while smirking unless she."_ Zabuza eyes widen realizing she hacked into his scroll from her's. "You torchwicks really don't have good security and on your scrolls. Now what do we have here," Cinder said showing the a picture to Roman and Zabuza with a Girl around 12 years old with orange hair wearing Pink shorts and a white t-Shirō with a black vest. Their is also a boy who is also around 12 years old with Black hair wearing a green Jacket and White pants.

Zabuza freezes but then goes through hand sign. Before he is able to use his jutsu he hears emerald talk. "Wait Cinder those two look like the ones in team JNPR at beacon." Zabuza freezes once again.

 _'They are alive and I didn't bother looking for them,"_ Zabuza thought to himself. "Brother Who are those two on your scroll," Roman Asked shocked. He knew his brother never wanted Kids. He told him they bring bad memories but for two kids to be in a picture with his brother hugging him and making his brother give a real smile, that must mean they manage to get passed his brother defences and make Zabuza care for them like he cares about Him.

Roman gets ready to fight but his brother puts a hand on his shoulder. "What do you want," Zabuza Asked Angrily. "Nothing just for you to work for me. But if you refuse let's just say these the two in the picture with you will have an unfortunate accident at the hands of the White Fang. Should you try and kill me I will send the picture to the Adam. Should you actually kill me then Mercury or Emerald will send the picture to adam. So no matter what I win so make your choice," Cinder Stated with a Smirk.

Zabuza looks at Cinder with Rage shown in his eyes. "Alright _Boss, What do you want me to do for you,"_ Zabuza Said with Vemon. Cinder just smiles. "I want you to help your brother with the next phase of my plan next week. But remember you try to leave me then i will give the order for the White Fang to kill those two." Cinder leaves with Mercury and Emerald following.

Roman turns to his brother. "You okey." Zabuza just states, "When I get the opportunity I'm going to kill her slowly and painfully." Zabuza straps his sword on his back. _'Just you wait Cinder I will end you, Even if it kills me."_

 **(At Beacon)**

Team Rwby is in their dorm watching over their leader. After arriving at Beacon Ruby's aura stopped the bleeding form her leg wound but the pain made her fall unconscious. Ms.Goodwitch told them to let Ruby rest for her aura to heal the rest of the wound.

Yang is sitting on her bed keeping a close eye on her sister. She was calmed down by Blake and Weiss. Blake is looking confused right now. She wants to know why someone as The Demon of Remnant is here and why he is working with Roman.

"Why would he be here," Weiss whispered to herself. Blake heard her thanks to her enhance hearing and answers, "I don't know but now that he is here everyone in Vale is in danger."

Yang turns to Blake and asks her, "How do you know him." Just before Blake could Answer their is a knock on the door. Weiss stands up and answers the door and sees team JNPR.

"Are you guys alright," Juane Asked. "Yes we Alright but we don't know about Ruby yet," Weiss Answered. Weiss let's them walk In and are greeting by a chance wave from Yang and Blake.

Blake notices Ren and Nora are not with Jaune and Pyrrha."Where are Ren and Nora guys," Asked Blake. "They stayed in our dorm for some reason when we mentioned The Demon of Remnant," Jaune Answered.

"I still can't believe he is here," Pyrrha Said. Weiss turns to her and asks, "How do you know of him."

"I know of him through the News. Half of his dead targets are people who don't get caught for crimes they did like Slave trading. But his other half are innocent people like when he killed all those atlas Soldiers a few months ago. What about you," Pyrrha Asked.

"I only recently learned of him because he nearly killed my sister. But what angered me the most was that my father didn't care about it when they called him. All he said was that it was Winter's fault for choosing to be a huntress," Weiss Said Angrily.

Everyone except Ruby was shocked at this. How can a father not care about her daughter's life. "Weiss I'm sorry for bringing that up," Pyrrha Said with soft tone. Weiss just nods slowly. "You guys want to talk about something other than this to keep us distracted," Blake Suggested. Other just nod with them looking at Ruby who is finally completely healed.

 **(With Ren and Nora)**

In team JNPR's room, Nora looking at a photo when she was 12. In the Photo it show Her hugging Zabuza's arm with Ren hugging his other arm. They all have smiles on their faces. But it all changed when they were attacked three years after.

Zabuza told them to run. Ren understood why but Nora didn't want to leave her Adopted Fathers side. But then she just heard a whisper saying I'm sorry and everything went dark.

"Ren do you think he misses us or even remembers us," Nora Asked Ren In a depressed tone. "I don't know," Ren Answered honestly.

Ren remembers what happened after their father knocked Nora out by hitting the back of her neck with his hand. After this he told him to run with Nora. He did just that but not without having one last look at their father killing two bandits in a single swing of his blade. After running for two hours they were both found and taken to vale to recover.

On that day Nora cried for hours wanting her father back. Ren took almost a whole week to get Nora out of her depressed state.

Ren snaps back to reality when he hears Nora crying while sleeping. _'She fell asleep and I didn't notice. At least she is taking it better than I expected,'_ Ren thought.

Ren walks to Nora's bed on kisses her on the forehead calming her down. Ren looks at the photo Nora's holding. _'I prosmise we will be a family again Nora.'_ Ren goes to lay down on his bed falling a sleep a few minutes after.

* * *

Their you have it the second chapter of the story. I want your opinions on this chapter. Also thanks for helping me find the auto corrections I didn't notice last chapter. I would love if you guys helped me again with the same thing. Also I will try to upload a new chapter every 2 to 4 weeks. Now until next time Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Before you read, I would like to apologize for not updating earlier. With that being said enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

At an abandoned warehouse Zabuza woke up a few minutes ago and starts to walk towards the door. Upon opening a door he spots Roman talking to Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury.

He hears Roman saying something about coordinates. "We're proceeding to phase two," he overheard Cinder say. They start to walk away.

Roman just huffs and tells the White Fang members to start moving the dust. "So what did _Cinder_ want," Zabuza Asked. Roman just turns around to face his Brother.

"She just wanted to tell me that we both are getting a job to do tonight." Zabuza folds his arms. "What is phase two." Roman just looks at Zabuza.

"I don't fucking know. All I know is that it involves a bunch of dust and the White fang," Roman Answered. Zabuza signs. "If you mind I'm going to go train outside of Vale."

Zabuza is about to body flicker but feels Roman put an arm on his shoulder. Zabuza notices his brother is concerned.

"Be careful brother. I don't Know who Cinder talks to at night but whoever it is. She or he is interested in you," Roman explained.

Zabuza just huffs. "Let them come. I will end their lives." Zabuza disappears in a body flicker.

 **(At Beacon)**

"Oz. You and I both know why I brought those men," Ironwood Said.

"We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression," Ozpin Said.

"But if what Qrow Said is true.." "If what Qrow Said is true, we will handle it tactfully," Ozpin interrupted.

"It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate Unity and Peace. So, I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent," Ozpin Explained.

"I'm just being cautious," Ironwood Replied.

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best huntsmen and Huntresses we can," Ozpin Said.

"Believe me, I am. But this isn't just about what Qrow Said Oz. This is about the Demon being in Vale."

Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee. "What about him," Ozpin asked.

"The council wants him captured alive," Ironwood Said.

Ozpin narrows his eyes. "You want to force him to train huntresses And huntsmen."

"Oz, you seen what he can do. He controls the elements like their nothing. He can be the key to winning the war against _her,_ " Ironwood explained.

"Yes but he is also a Person like us. We can't force him to train them. He must be given a choice," Ozpin Said.

Ironwood signs. "Sorry Oz but the council has decided. He is to be captured alive to transport back to atlas after the festival is finished to train future huntsmen and huntresses weather he likes it or not." Ironwood walks to the door and leaves. Both unaware a certain bird heard their conversation.

 **(With Zabuza)**

In a forest few miles away from Vale. Three Beowolfs turn to dust. Zabuza has been killing Grimm for the past 15 minutes. "Dammit all to Hell. First I find out that Nora and Ren are alive. And Now I find out Crazy fire bitch has a master interested in me. What else is left atlas wanting me to become a weapon for them," Zabuza Says outloud.

"You know that will become true if you are not careful from now on," a new voice said.

Zabuza turns around and Glares at the new arrival. " **Raven**. What the Hell do you want. I'm not In the mood."

Raven stops a few feet from Zabuza and takes off her mask. "I just want to talk with you about what's coming," Raven Explained.

Zabuza flares his chakra. "YOU WANT TO TALK. ALRIGHT THEN HOW ABOUT WE TALK WHEN YOU ARE DEAD," Zabuza Yelled.

Zabuza goes through some hand seals. " **Hidden Mist Jutsu."** Mist starts to surround the area. "You cost me my son and daughter. You made me think they were dead," Zabuza Said through the Mist. Raven jumps forward to dodge an attack from behind.

"Now you come to talk to me. Well you just walked right into your funeral." Zabuza is about to attack again but his eyes widened when he hears Raven's next words.

" **Wind style: Great breakthrough."** Zabuza is knocked back into a tree making him drop his blade. The Mist disappeared as well. "I don't want to fight you Zabuza. I just want to talk," Raven Said

Zabuza looks at Raven in shock. "How did you do that."

"The Day after we fought, I started searching for anything that could explain how you were able to use all the elements against me. When one day I stumbled upon some ruins that seemed old. So I explored. That is when I found scrolls containing information about chakra. I looked at it and I gained interest in the topic. So I practiced it. Finally I was able to find out why you had aura and chakra. You were a shinobi weren't you," Raven Explained.

Zabuza grabs his blade and stands up. "I was a shinobi. But how can this be. This world doesn't have chakra."

"Your so called shinobi world existed before the gods arrived," Raven Stated. Zabuza straps his blade back on his back. "How do I know I can trust you and Believe you after you made me think Nora and Ren were dead."

Raven just walks up to Zabuza and extends her hand. "You have my word. I might be all things but liar isn't one of them."

Zabuza thinks for a second and then Shakes hands with Raven. "Alright What did you want to talk about Raven," Zabuza Asked.

"The council has decided to capture and force you to train future huntsmen and huntresses by any means necessary. But I also want to warn you that if you want to protect your adopted children you get them out of beacon as soon as you can."

Zabuza narrows his eyes. "What do Nora and Ren have to do with anything," Zabuza Demanded. "What do you think will happen when Ironwood figures out Nora and Ren know you and all your information you trusted them with."

Zabuza is confused first but then blasts his Killer Instinct. "THEY CAN TRY. I WILL GO TO ATLAS AND KILL THEM ALL INCLUDING THE GENERAL," Zabuza Screamed.

"Then listen to my advice and listen to me. Get them out of _Ozpin's_ hands." Zabuza calms down and notices Raven Said Ozpin with Venom. "What does Ozpin have to do with all this," Zabuza Asked.

Raven looks at Zabuza with a frown. "Ozpin is fighting a secret war against an enemy who can't be beaten. He doesn't care who dies in this war. He uses anyone he can to fight. He is nothing more than a liar," Raven Answered.

"You lost someone didn't you," Zabuza Said with pity. Raven flinches and doesn't answer. Raven turns around and makes a portal.

"Why are you helping me Raven. We were partners for three years until I left to Raise Nora and Ren after I found them," Zabuza Asked. Raven stops but doesn't answer.

"I wanted you dead but you still help me why." Raven turns her head to face Zabuza. "Maybe because I want to help you not fall into Ozpin's hand like other do," Raven Answered.

Zabuza noticed a spike in Ravens chakra letting him know she was lying. Zabuza signs. "I don't know why you are doing this but if you need anything you know my scroll number."

Zabuza is about to leave until Raven speaks up. "I want you to know that it's not just Ironwood after you. Salem is also after you." Zabuza is stuck in his thoughts that he didn't hear Raven's next words.

"Please be careful Zabuza," Raven Whispered. She walks through the portal and then it disappears.

 _'Salem. Who is Salem,'_ Zabuza thought. After a while Zabuza just signs and mumbles troublesome. He disappears in a body flicker. Unaware someone or rather something was watching him.

 **(Unknown)**

Sitting on a seat watching the view of Zabuza teleporting out of the area. "So that's the person who has been able to fight off my Grimm I sent after him," A female voice said.

"My Queen would you like me to retrieve him for you," Someone Said with a creepy tone. The woman turns to him and answers, "No not yet Tyrian. But in the future yes. He will be a great person to have to fight against _Ozpin."_

She looks at the the book she has in her hand titled "Bingo Book." She turns to the page that had information about Zabuza Momochi Demon of the Hidden Mist. "So you are one of the famous 7 swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. I can't wait to have you on my side," She smirked.

 **(Few Hours Later)**

"So why are we doing the talking to White Fang recruits," Zabuza Asked annoyed. Roman just turns to face him. "Because if we don't do this then Fire Bitch will get pissed and try to kill us," Roman replied. After a few seconds they start walking to the front of the stage.

"I can assure you, they are the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long," the Lieutenant Said.

"Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause," Roman Said. "What a human doing here?" A Faunus Asked.

"I'm glad you asked, dearie. Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the WORST. So I understand why you would love to see us all locked away, or better yet: killed!," Roman Said.Zabuza notices he is getting some fearful stares.

"But Before the claws come out, I would like to mention the fact that you and I All have a common enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run out Kingdoms."

"Government. Military. Even the schools, they're all to blame for your lot in life." Some of the crowd starts cheering.

"And they're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately, Me and my partner are the best exterminators around. No offense to any rodents in the room." Zabuza rolls his eyes. Roman snaps his fingers and the certain covering a Atlas Padlin came off.

"As some of you may of heard' this right here is Atlas newest line of defense against all scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the Shelves," Roman Explained.

"Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the south east. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine. But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, This is the Arsenal I can provided you. Any questions?." Roman Asked. The White fang and Recruits start cheering.

"A successful day wouldn't you say brother." Zabuza notices a familiar face when most of the Recuits were out of the way. "Yes but we have a spy," Zabuza Said. Roman looks at the crowd in front of them and notices them.

Zabuza is ready to charge at them until one of them shoots the power turning off the lights.

"Don't let them get away, "Roman Said. "Get in the Padlin Brother," Zabuza told Roman.

Sun and Blake jump out the window. Seconds later Roman following in the Atlas Padlin with Zabuza standing on top of it.

 **(Blake's and Sun's POV)**

"So you wouldn't happen to have .. oh I don't know... some form of backup??," Sun Asked.

"On it!" Blake Answered. Blake picks up her scroll. "Everyone! If you can hear me we need back." Blake get interrupted by Sun's screaming.

"They got a Robot, and it's big, really big! The Torchwick guy's in it with another guy standing on top of it without falling off. But not like, it didn't eat him, he's like, controlling it or something!"

 **(Normal POV)**

"Can you go any slower,"Zabuza Said. Roman just snarls at his brother.

"How about you get off and get them." Zabuza is about to jump. "Brother someone behind us," Roman Said.

Zabuza look behind him and notices Yang and Neptune. Zabuza throws a Kunai at them with an explosive tag attached but misses. But the blast radius nearly gets them. Neptune is about to get near the mech but Zabuza draws his blade and parry's his attack and pushes him to the side throwing Neptune off the Highway.

"One down brother," Zabuza Said. Sun jumps off the bridge to check on Neptune. Roman notices Weiss in front of him and charges at her. But before he can do anything he slips on the ground turned ice knocking Zabuza off and both getting thrown off the highway.

Zabuza slams on the ground hard while Roman lands perfectly. "Next fucking time I'm fucking controlling the mech."

"You can complain later but we have company," Roman Stated. Zabuza notices team RWBY in front of them. He goes for his blade but notices he doesn't have it. _'I just had to fucking lose my blade at the perfect time.'_ Zabuza thought. "I'm going to sit one out Roman."

"Freezerburn!" Ruby Said. Weiss turns the ground near her to ice while Yang jumps on the air. Second later she punches the ground creating Mist. Zabuza gets into fighting stance.

 _'Where are they.'_ Zabuza notices two aura signatures charging at his brother. "Roman in front of you." Roman finally notices but it's to late. One of his weapons turned offline.

"Ladybug," Ruby Said. Both Ruby and Blake strike fast making Roman confused but both jump in the air and strike the same area together cutting off one of the mech's arms off. Yang jumps on the back of it a few seconds after and starts shooting it.

Roman slams Yang into multiple pillars by jumping back. He then turns around and punches her through a another pillar.

Zabuza notices Yang barley took damage. _'Wait is she absorbing the damage. Oh no.'_ Zabuza thought.

"Wait don't," Zabuza Yelled But it was too late. Roman went to punch Yang again but this time she stopped it and punched back breaking the last arm off the Mech. Roman kicks her back.

"Bumblebee," Ruby Said.Blake extends her weapon at yang letting he grab on to it. "We have to slow it down," Ruby suggested.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss Questioned. "Ice Flower," Ruby suggested.

Ruby and Weiss combine their shot together and shoot ice shots at Roman slowing him down. Yang swings one last time but this time landing a direct hit on the Mech shattering it in one go making Roman roll on the floor before standing up.

"Just got this thing cleaned!" Roman complained. Yang shoots at Roman but Neo jumps in front of him and blocks her attack.

"Ladies, Ice Queen. Always a pleasure. Neo if you would." Zabuza jumps in front of them. "I take it from here. Both of you get out of here," Zabuza Said. Roman looks concerned but Neo just nods.

Before Zabuza can turn around he dodges an attack from Yang that shatters Roman and Neo. Yang hears a bullhead nearby and sees Roman and Neo on it escaping.

Yang turns to face Zabuza and charges at him. _'Shit.'_ Zabuza blocks the attack but still gets knocked back into a pillar. "You are coming with us," Ruby told Zabuza with her team standing with her.

Zabuza just chuckles. "You think you four can beat me. I'm surprised you healed fast girl. But just because I don't have my weapon doesn't mean I will go easy on you." Zabuza goes through handsigns and creates three water clones. All clones through similar hand signs.

 **"Water style: Water Dragon Justu** ,"Zabuza Screamed.

 **"Fire style: Fire Dragon Jutsu,"** Clone one screamed.

 **"Earth style: Mud Dragon bullet,"** Clone Two screamed.

 **"Lightning style: Lighting Dragon Jutsu,"** Clone three screamed.

All three dragons charge at them while mud dragon shoots them forcing Weiss to put up an ice wall. While this is going on Zabuza starts to plan how to escape. But then gets hit by Blake knocking him to the side.

Zabuza stands up but then notices he can't move. He looks down and notices a Glyph underneath him. "You are not going anywhere. You are staying here until the police arrives," Weiss Said.

Zabuza struggles but can't get out. Roman takes a good look at the girl but notices something familiar abot Yang. "Blondie, Is your mother Raven by any chance." This make Yang's eyes turn Red.

"You know where she is don't you," Yang Growled. Zabuza just chuckles. "If I did I would tell you." This makes Yang punch Zabuza breaking the Glyph underneath him. _'That hurts like a bitch.'_ He hears the police sirens getting closer. Need to get out of here.

Zabuza Leaps onto the wall and runs up to the highway with Blake following. He messages Raven to make a portal near him. He quickly grabs a Kunai and Parry's Blake next attack and kicks her in the stomach pushing her back.

A familiar red portal appears a few feet behind him. He runs to it but is stopped by Blake again by her using clones. "What do you want," Zabuza Asked annoyed.

"Why are you and Roman working for the White Fang,"Blake demanded. "What would you do to protect your family," Zabuza Answered. This makes Blake's eyes widened giving Zabuza enough time to kick her with a chakra enhanced hit making her drop her weapon and dropping her to her knees.

Zabuza Stomps Blake's Head into the ground knocking her out. Zabuza Runs through the Portal with it disappearing moments after.

Rest of Team RWBY catches up and run up to check on Blake. "She's fine her aura protected her from serious damage," Weiss Said. "We should still probably get her to Beacon," Ruby suggested. They nod but Yang notices a sword on the ground.

"Wait isn't this his Weapon," Yang Asked. Ruby just nods knowing the blade that speared her leg. Yang goes up to it and tries to pick it up but barely could.

"We should probably get out of here now," Weiss Suggested.

 **(With Zabuza)**

"That's the last time I underestimate kids," Zabuza Said to himself. "You should really rest." Zabuza turns to face Raven and growls.

"How about you go and fight those four fucking Girls without your weapon." Raven just scoffed. "You have gotten soft."

"Just get out I need to rest." Raven just stands up and leaves the tent. _'I lost my blade. Dammit they did some damage to me but nothing a nice sleep can't fix,'_ Zabuza thought. Zabuza goes to sleep knowing tomorrow was going to be hell.

* * *

Well theirs the ending of the chapter. Also this is my first fight scene so take it easy. I want your opinion of this chapter and help with any mistake that I missed.

Also this will not be Zabuza x Salem. Unless you want that. I might make it Raven x Zabuza. Just give me your opinions on it and see you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is early because I got nothing to do. So sit back and enjoy.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

Zabuza stirred in bed. Zabuza opens his eyes and sits up. "Did you have a good sleep."

Zabuza looks at the tent entrance where Raven is standing. "Yes. What time is it," Zabuza Asked. "It's almost night time." Zabuza eyes widened.

"WHAT." Raven smirks at Zabuza's reaction. Zabuza calms down and gets out of bed.

Zabuza checks his scroll and notices missed calls from his brother. Zabuza goes to his brother scroll number and calls him.

"What do you want," Zabuza Asked. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU," Roman Yelled. Zabuza moves his scroll away from his ear.

"Why the fuck are you screaming." Zabuza Asked. "I'm screaming because Cinder wanted us to move to mountain Glenn and expects an update an in hour."

Zabuza hears mumbles coming from his scroll. "Doesn't matter. Took me a while but Neo is going to pick you up. She should be arriving soon since she left an hour ago to pick you up,"Roman Said.

Zabuza wonders how his brother got his location but remembers Roman knows how to track others down using their scrolls. "Alright meet you at mountain Glenn." With that Zabuza hangs up.

Zabuza notices Raven is no longer inside the tent so walks outside. Zabuza looks around and notices it's still the same as before. "You shouldn't be here you know," a new voice said.

Zabuza turns around to face Raven and Vernal. "I know but I have someone coming to pick me up soon."

Raven throws a scroll at Zabuza and he catches it. Zabuza opens it and sees its has a few Jutsus he doesn't know yet then closes it.

"Why you giving me this," Zabuza Wondered. "I have no use for it since I know those Jutsus already." Few seconds later they hear a bullhead behind them landing. Tribe members get their weapons ready. "None of you attack," Raven Ordered.

They listen to their leader and lower their weapons. The bullhead doors open and Zabuza sees Neo waiting for him to get in. "Thanks for the help Raven. As I said before if you need something just call me."

With that Zabuza gets on the Bullhead with the doors closing behind him. Neo notices Zabuza is missing his weapon. 'Where is your weapon' Neo typed on her scroll.

Zabuza looks at her and mumbles, "I don't want to talk about it." Neo looks at him and smirks. 'Did the big bad Demon lose to four Girls.' Zabuza just growls and ignores her.

Back at the bandit camp. "When are you going to confess to him," Vernal Asked. "I have no idea what your talking about," Raven lied.

"Sure. Then the dreams you have at night don't mean anything." Raven turns to face Venal and releases a murderous aura. "How about we test how long you can last with me going all out." Venal backs away slowly and gulps. _'Maybe I made a mistake.'_

 **(Two Days Later** **At Beacon)**

Nota and Ren are alone in their room watching the news. "Three days ago the criminals know as Roman Torchwick and The Demon of Remnant have caused damage in a highway." The news reporter didnt get to finish because Nora turned the TV off.

"I hate how they keep calling him a criminal. I fucking hate it," Nora Growled with sparks coming out of her. Ren just puts his hand on Nora's shoulder calming her down.

"I know but that's how it our father is seen by them," Ren Responded. "I just wished they knew the truth about our father Ren. I wished they knew the real him like us before they start judging him based on his actions."

Ren agreed silently. He also misses his father but he knows what consequences could happen should he be captured.

 **(Team RWBY's Room)**

Blake is going through her scroll right now looking for information about Roman's family. Blake has her mind on the White Fang, Roman and unknown to her Zabuza.

The rest of her team enter the Room. "Blake we need to talk," Ruby Said. Blake looks up at her.

"About what,"Blake Asked.

"We want you to go to the Dance," Ruby Said. "That's ridiculous."

"Blake we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head," Yang Said.

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering," Weiss Said. "You think I care about grades? People's lives are at stake," Blake argued.

"We know and we're all still trying to figure out what torchwick is up to," Yang Said.

"Thanks to you and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere out of southeast Vale," Ruby told Blake. "And the Schnee company record singled out Vale as the primary target for dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss added on.

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too," Yang Said. "But there's still unanswered questions," Blake Said.

"Blake you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open,"Ruby told Blake. "All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day," Yang Said.

"It will be fun. Yang and I will make sure of it," Weiss told Blake. "Yeah! We're planning the whole event," Yang Said.

"Excuse me?," Blake Said. "Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected," Weiss Answered. "So Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night," Yang Said. "And once it's all over we'll return to our search, Rested and ready," Weiss Said.

"So what do you think," Ruby Asked Blake. Blake closes her eyes and Signs. " I think this a colossal waste of time," Blake Said. Blake walked to the door. Before she left, she turned to her team and said, " I'll be in the library."

Ruby, Weiss, And Yang all sign disappointed. "She can't keep going like this," Weiss Said. Ruby notices a notebook stuck on the side of Blake's bed. She gets up and walks towards it to grab it. But before she can grab it it falls and opens to a certain page.

Ruby picks up the notebook and reads the page. She notices that Blake has Roman and the Demon on Remnant labeled as 'Possibility that they are Family?'

"Um guys you might want to look at this," Ruby Said. Weiss and Yang walk up to her. Their eyes widen when reading the page. "WHAT THE HELL," Weiss Screamed. In the page it had a description of Both Roman and Zabuza. It stated how they look like and weapons they carry.

"I know Blake is obsessed with finding out why the White fang is working with Roman and why they are in Vale but why would she think that Roman and other guy are Family," Yang Said.

Ruby examines the page and recalls the fight with Roman and Zabuza three days ago. She remembers Roman looking concerned before Yang charged at him and the other two people before Roman and the girl shattered into glass. "Don't call me crazy but I think she might be right," Ruby Said.

Weiss and Yang look at Ruby in disbelief. "How can you agree with this ridiculous theory. They don't look anything alike."

"I have to go with Weiss on this one. They don't look anything alike and both fight differently. Roman likes to keep his distance and fight at close range if necessary. While the other guy likes to fight at close range with a blade or should I say used to fight with a blade at close range," Yang Explained. "Atlas has his weapon. Ms GoodWitch gave it to General Ironwood," Weiss added.

"Well I'm not saying we should believe Blake yet. But maybe we could try looking into it before coming with a decision," Ruby suggested. Weiss just signs knowing Ruby won't let this go without finding evidence. "Alright, we will look into this theory after the dance," Weiss Said. Ruby and Yang just nod.

 **(Mountain Glenn Few hours later)**

Zabuza and Roman are watching over the White Fang Members loading dust into crates and bringing them into an abandoned train. "So having any luck finding your Weapon,"Roman asked.

"Yes. I found it but it's in atlas fucking possession," Zabuza Replied. Roman chuckles at his brother's Bad luck. Roman feels his scroll vibrate. He checks it and sees Cinder sent him a message that she will be here in 5 minutes. Roman signs knowing this is not good news.

"We have Fire bitch coming to check up on us," Roman Said. "Why is she coming to check on us,"Zabuza Asked. "I don't know but my best guess is because of the attention we got three days ago."

"You are correct Roman," a female voice Said. Roman and Zabuza turn to the voice and see that Cinder has arrived but alone. "Thanks to the trouble you guys caused. Ironwood has increased the amount of soldiers walking around Vale," Cinder Told them sounding unhappy.

"Well to be honest we were trying to get two spys we saw durning the meeting," Roman Explained. "And you failed to kill them. I expected more than this from you Roman." Cinder then turns to Zabuza. "But from you I expected you to kill them without trouble."

Zabuza glares at Cinder. "I do not answer to you. I answer to my brother. You told me to help my brother so thats what I'm doing. I don't answer to a weak pathetic little girl." Roman backs away when he sees them glaring at each other. Even the White Fang members drop everything their doing and back away.

"Don't forget Zabuza. I just have to send the message to Adam and say goodbye to your children." Zabuza snaps and punches Cinder knocking her back into a wall. "You can't even take a punch. That's how weak you are Girl," Zabuza Said.

Without warning Zabuza dodges a fireball launched at him by a pissed off Cinder. "I think it's time you know your place." With that Said Cinder launches multiple fire balls at Zabuza. Zabuza goes through hand signs and slams his hands into the ground.

 **"Earth style: Mud Wall."** With that a wall rises from the ground blocking the fireballs. Then he feels an increase in Cinder's powers. _'What the. How did her aura increase that much_ 'Zabuza thought. The wall collapses and Zabuza now notices one of Cinder's eyes are producing an orange flame.

Cinder summons two small blades and charges at Zabuza. Zabuza grabs a Kunai and blocks her first attack. He keeps parrying the best he could but some of her strikes are dealing damage to him and lowering his Aura.

Zabuza kicks her in the stomach knocking her back. Without warning he got shot at from behind making him fall to his knees. _'That shot pierced my aura.'_ Without warning someone kicks him in the face knocking him to Roman's side.

"I had it under control," Cinder Said to the new arrivals who were Emerald and Mercury. "Looks to me like you needed help," Mercury Said.

Cinder looks at Zabuza who is now being held up by Roman. "You try something like that again and I will make sure your children die in the most painful way possible. Mercury, Emerald lets go." With that they leave to return to Beacon.

Zabuza moves Roman's arm away from his shoulder now being able to stand on his own. "That was a dangerous move brother," Roman Said. Zabuza growls. "I could of taken her." but before he can finish he gets interrupted by Roman. "YOU COULD OF DIED BROTHER," Roman Yelled.

Zabuza is shocked at Roman's reaction. "I don't want to lose you. I almost lost you when growing up. You took beatings from our parents for me. Those beating nearly killed you ever time. If it wasn't for me and your aura you would already be dead. Please promise me that you will not try anything like this again," Roman Said.

Zabuza stays quiet. "I promise I won't try that again." Roman just nods knowing his brother is not lieing. "I know those two are important to you but we need to wait for the best opportunity to betray Cinder," Roman said whispering the last part.

"You know when we do that. She will try to kill us,"Zabuza Said. "Then we fight her together,"Roman Said. "We might die," Zabuza Said. "Then we die together as a family," Roman Said. Zabuza just stays quiet knowing his brother is being serious.

"Alright let's finish the job Cinder assigned us," Zabuza Said. "You heard him back to work," Zabuza Said. The White Fang returns to what they were doing. Zabuza right is thinking of taking a risk and visiting Nora and Ren durning the Dance beacon is throwing. _'Perhaps its time to visit them.'_

 **(Next Day Durning the Dance)**

"Hey are guys okey," Jaune Asked Nora and Ren. "Yes we're fine. Why you asking," Ren Said. "Maybe because you guys haven't been Your selves the past couple of days." Ren looks at Jaune and signs.

"We're fine Jaune. Just go enjoy yourself," Ren Said. "Alright but remember we are a team so if you need anything me and Pyrrha are here for you guys." With that Jaune left Nora and Ren to themselves.

Nora is looking at her scroll looking at photos they took with their father together. "Nora I know you miss him but we can't be looking at our photos in public." Nora just ignores Ren.

Ren is about to say something else but recieves a message to go to a nearby Building that has been abandoned. _'Who sent this.'_ Ren thought to himself.

"Um Nora I'm going to go see who sent this. Want to come." Nora just nods. They walk to the door but before they can leave they get stopped by Yang.

"Where are you guys going," Yang Asked. "We are going to get some fresh air. Don't worry about us,"Ren Said. Yang look at them weirdly. "Okey but don't stay out so long. You wouldn't want to miss the rest of the party." Ren just nods and leaves with Nora following.

A few minutes later they come across the building that is abandoned and enter. "Hello anyone here,"Ren called out. "Okey theirs no one here. Whoever sended the message was probably pranking us." When Nora and Ren turn around to leave their eyes widen when they hear a Voice behind them.

"You guys really going to leave without a least saying goodbye," the Voice joked. Nora turns around with tears in her eyes. "T..Tou-san."

Zabuza just smiles at them. "Who would else would I be." Without warning Zabuza is knocked to the ground with Nora crying on him. Zabuza Rubs Nora's back trying to calm her down. After a few minutes he Nora calms down. "Can you get off me for a bit. I think your brother wants a hug." Nora gets off him letting Zabuza stand up.

Before Zabuza can say something he feels Ren hugging him. Zabuza hugs back. "I thought we would never see you again. We thought you forgot about us," Ren Said calmly letting his adopted father go.

"I thought you guys were dead. The day after we were attacked by bandits I searched for you two. I couldn't find you so I thought you guys were dead. I was consumed by sorrow and rage that I went back to my old days. I started taking contracts to try and forget about the pain of losing you guys. But try as I might I couldn't forget you guys. You two were everything to me like my brother," Zabuza explained.

Ren and Nora Both hug Zabuza but then think back to what Zabuza Said. "Wait Brother?" Nora Asked Confused. Zabuza remembers he didn't introduce them to his Brother.

"Hey brother come out of hiding and introduce yourself." Nora and Ren look behind Zabuza since they hear foot steps and their eyes widened at their at the person who is supposed to be their Uncle.

"If I would've known that I was going to show myself to them, I wouldn't of came." Ren and Nora couldn't believe that the 3rd most wanted Criminal was their uncle. Roman notices them staring. "Yes I know. Roman Torchwick, one of the most wanted criminal is your Uncle."

Nora is the first to recover. She rushes at Roman and Hugs him causing them to fall to the ground. Zabuza looks surprised at her reaction and turns to Ren who looks like this happens everyday. Ren notices his father's look. "You know how she acts. You raised us for three years."

"Okey kid I know I'm your uncle but can you get off please," Roman Said. Nora just pouts at him and gets off. Roman gets up and lights a cigarette. But it immediately falls to the ground when his Brother hits him on the back of the head. "No smoking when the kids are here,"Roman scolded.

Roman rubs his head. "Do you know how expensive these cigarettes are." Zabuza just ignores him. "So how has the last five years been," Zabuza Asked.

"They been great. We went to a training school to learn the basics of being a huntsmen and huntress. Then we got accepted into beacon. But at the same time we wished we had a parent. Everyone around us had parents while we didn't," Ren Answered sadly.

"However after Renny and I got to beacon. We finally made friends that support us. But they might not know who you are yet," Nora added.

"Good keep it that way. I don't want something to happen to you," Zabuza Said. Roman looks at them then at his scroll. "We have to get back Brother." Zabuza glares at his Brother then looks at back at Ren and Nora.

"I know we didn't have a long reunion but please just wait awhile longer," Zabuza Said. Nora and Ren hesitate but nod. "Good but I will be giving you this." Zabuza hands Ren three scrolls. Nora and Ren are confused. Zabuza notices this and explains.

"One of the Scrolls will explain everything but don't reveal it to anyone unless you trust them to keep it a secret. To open the scrolls just push a little bit of your aura into it." Ren and Nora nod. Zabuza ruffles both their heads. He then starts to walk to the stairs that lead to the roof with his brother.

"Will we see you again Tou-San," Nora Asked sadly knowing it will be awhile before they see their father again. "I Promise You guys will see me again." With that both Zabuza and Roman walk up to the roof.

Nora and Ren rush outside just in time to see Roman and Zabuza leaving in a Bullhead waving at them before the doors close. The Bullhead begins to leave the area. Ren looks at the scrolls. "Want to go back to the party or back to beacon," Ren asked.

"Back home so we can get a look at what Tou-San gave us." With that Ren and Nora walk towards Beacon. Unknown to them a certain Cat Faunus heard their conversations with their father.

* * *

And that marks the end of chapter 4. Give your opinions of the chapter and ideas you might want me to try and put into the story. With that being said

Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to next chapter ladies and gentlemen. Also thank you Merendinoemiliano for the idea. I will think about it. Now Enjoy.

* * *

 **(Beacon)**

"They were here... Ozpin they were here!" Ironwood exclaimed.

"We are very much aware of that. Thank you James."Glynda said. "Fantastic, you're aware. Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?" Ironwood Asked.

Before they could continue the elevator opens. "Come In." Ozpin Said. "Ah! Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up. It wasn't me." Ruby Said.

"Thank you for coming Ruby. How are you feeling?" Ozpin Asked. "Okey. I guess. I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't 0 for 3." Ruby Answered with a slight chuckle.

"Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a huntress is all about. You recognized a threat, you took action, and you did the very best you could." Ironwood said.

"Thank you sir." "Now, the General here has already informed us of the events that, transpired last night. But now that you've rested we were wondering if you had anything to add." Ozpin Said.

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?"Glynda Asked. "I don't know." Ruby Said with a sign.

"She was wearing a mask. And she never said anything to me, but i know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her semblance though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." Ruby Said.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." Glynda revealed.

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Ironwood added.

"Wait, you think this girl could be connected to Torchwick, the White Fang and the other person."Ruby Asked. "Wait other person?" Ironwood asked confused.

"The person you guys call Demon." Ironwood slams his hands on Ozpin's desk. "Why wasn't I informed of this." Ironwood Said to Ozpin. "You can leave now Ruby." Glynda Said knowing this could get ugly. Ruby just nods and walks back to the elevator leaving.

"Because James What would you of done if we told you."Glynda Said. "I would of tripled that amount of soldiers patrolling Vale." Ironwood Answered.

"That is exactly why we didn't tell you James. The last thing we need is the entire City of Vale thinking we will be attacked." Ozpin Said. Ironwood just glares at Ozpin. "I will not do anything Ozpin. But know this. Should something happen to someone. It will be on you." Ironwood said walking towards the elevator to leave.

Ozpin sit down and looks at his close friend. "If that happens. I will take full responsibility." Ironwood turns around still glaring at Ozpin. "Just like you took responsibility of Summer's death." Ozpin tightens his hold on his mug. Ironwood walks inside the elevator leaving.

 **(Team RWBY'S Room)**

Blake is writing down everything she deems important about what she heard last night. _'That still doesn't make sense. Why would Nora and Ren meet up with those Two.'_ Blake last night left the dance early. But then she heard a Bullhead taking off and went to investigate.

Last thing she expected was seeing Nora and Ren waving Goodbye to the two most wanted Criminals. _'I don't what you guys are hiding but I will find out.'_

 **(Night Time At Mountain Glenn)**

"So when are we starting the plan." Zabuza Asked his Brother. "In a few minutes." Roman Answered. Before Zabuza could ask another question he gets interrupted by three White Fang members holding Ruby. They throw her to the ground.

"Wow, you are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours." Zabuza senses five more aura coming this way. "Get the train moving Roman. I will watch the Girl." Zabuza Said.

Roman looks at his brother. "Why?" Before Roman could do anything about Ruby running away he hears a loud explosion. "I sense five more auras coming this way." Roman walks up to a White Fang member. "Attach this car, and spread the word. We're starting the train."

"But we're." White fang member gets interrupted by Roman pointing his weapon underneath his chin. "Do it or you're finished." Zabuza holds his brother shoulder and body flickers them inside the first car of the train.

Roman holds his head. "I hate it when you do that." Roman Said. "Don't care start the train. Neo defend the other cars of the train just in case they get through." Neo nods and leaves Roman and Zabuza alone.

Roman starts the train up and turns to his brother. "What will you do."Roman Asked. "I will stay here you." Zabuza Said.

 **(With Yang, Weiss and Blake)**

"What should we be expecting with the entire white fang being distracted by Ruby and Oobleck."Weiss Asked. Before anyone could answer Neo jumps in the way of the group making the three girls freeze.

Yang steps forward. "You two go on ahead. This one's mine." Weiss and Blake run towards Neo. Neo gets ready to defend herself but is force to dodge a shot from Yang giving Weiss and Blake enough time to pass her.

Blake and Weiss keep on running but notice a White Fang member blocking their way. "You go on ahead."Weiss Said to Blake. When they close in Weiss attacks the member making him parry most of the attacks. But doesn't block that last attack making him fall to the ground and letting Blake advance.

The White Fang Lieutenant gets back up. "Finally, I get to kill a Schnee." Weiss points her weapon at him.

Blake stops seeing who is in front of her. "Hello, Kitty cat. Ya miss me." Roman taunts. "You know we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk." Blake charges at Roman.

Before Roman could attack Blake replaces herself with a Fire Clone making Roman hit it and forced into the air. Blake hits Roman into the ground. Roman shoot at Blake when he's standing. But Blake replaces herself with an earth clone.

Blake jumps over her clone and attacks Roman forcing him to parry but then Replaces herself with an ice clone just at the right time to make get his weapon stuck. Blake sends a blast at Roman knocking him back against the door and then landing on the floor. Roman is about to get up until he is forced to stay on the floor by Blake.

"Why are you fighting. I saw you at the Rally." This forced Blake to point her weapon at Roman's throat.

"Ooh, still feisty. So what are we gonna do now? Do you really think think a little bow on top is gonna make people forget what you were?" Roman Said.

"What you've done?" Roman added. Blake turns around hearing the door open and seeing Weiss roll on the ground. "NOW." Roman screamed. Blake turns around in time to recieve a kick to the face.

Zabuza throws a smoke bomb and body flickers to the top of the train with his brother. "I leave you alone for 5 minutes and you get beaten by a girl." Roman stands up. "You have no room to talk since you also lost to a girl or should I say Girls."Roman Said.

Zabuza is about to respond until he notices Team RWBY standing in front of them. Zabuza helps Roman up. Zabuza look behind and notices they are about to crash. "Stay close to me Roman." Roman obeys and stands right next to Zabuza.

Zabuza goes through some handsigns. **"Earth style: Rock shelter."** An small dome forms around Zabuza and Roman. Team RWBY does the same except with Ice.

The train finally reaches its destination causing an explosion to happen. Roman,Zabuza and Team RWBY are all knocked out.

 **(20 Minutes Later)**

Zabuza feels someone shaking him. "Wake up brother." Roman whispers. Zabuza slowly opens his eyes and sits up. "What happened."Zabuza Asked.

"We got knocked out but didn't die thanks to what you did to protect us."Roman Answered. Zabuza looks around and notices a few Grimm getting killed by Atlesian knights. "That's not good."Zabuza Stated.

Roman nods. "Let's get out of here."Roman Said. Zabuza and Roman freeze when they see the debris that protected them from being seen put back into the ground fixing the breach.

Everyone in the area point their weapons at them except Nora and Ren. "Well we are fucked."Roman Said. Zabuza goes through handsigns but is shot from a bullhead with an aura piercing bullet making him fall to his knees. _'That shattered the rest of my aura fuck.'_

"Roman Torchwick And Demon of Remnant, Stand down." Everyone turns to the bullhead to see General Ironwood. Zabuza tried to stand but can't. Roman helps him up. "Don't do anything foolish brother. We can't win. You lost all your aura and we are surrounded."Roman Said.

General Ironwood walks up to them with Atlesian Knights by his side. "After all these years we finally have you. Take them both away," The Atlesian Knights follows the orders and grab both Zabuza and Roman.

They lead them towards a Bullhead going through a crowd. Zabuza spots Emerald and Mercury smirking at them. Zabuza growls. "You two think your safe. Mark my words when I get out both of you will die along with your so called Boss."Zabuza warned.

Both Zabuza and Roman are inside the bullhead with General Ironwood. Last thing Zabuza saw before the bullhead doors closed was Nora and Ren looking at him upset.

 **(Later With Team RWBY)**

"Well, we did it."Yang Said. "We did it."Blake also Said.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed."Weiss Said. "Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it." Yang Said.

"Plus,I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was." Ruby Said.

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Weiss Said. "We might not have all of the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we can be proud of."Blake added.

"And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them." Ruby Said. Yang lay down along with Zwei doing the same.

 **(With Ironwood)**

Ironwood walks away from the window and walks up to a cell with Two guards. The cell opens revealing Roman. "Leave us."Ironwood ordered.

"I've been informed, that so far you've refused to cooperate with the authorities."Ironwood said.

"I know this might be hard to believe, but uh.. I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement." Roman Said.

"How about the world's strongest military power?" Ironwood Asked. "Hm, first impressions... Not great." Roman Said.

"I'm going to give you one chance." Roman just sits up and smiles. "Who's really behind all this?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your looking at him," Roman Answered. Ironwood smirks at him. "Very Well then."

With that Ironwood closes the cell and walks towards another cell and opens it. "Well I'm going to ask you the same question. Who is behind all this?" Ironwood Asked.

Zabuza looks at the General. "I would tell you but I'm going to be the one who ends her."

Ironwood shakes his head. "You won't be getting out. This Cell was made to absorb your aura as fast you generate it. After the festival is done, we will be bringing you back to Atlas to train Future Huntsmen and Huntresses whether you like it or not." With that Ironwood closes the cell. Zabuza juat Growls.

"When I get out she will die slowly along with the entire White Fang."

 **(With Cinder)**

"All in all, I call the day a success." Cinder Said. "Those stupid kids really made a mess of things." Emerald Said.

"Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out of the tunnels. You still think the White Fang gonna listen to us?"Mercury Asked. "No. But they'll listen to me," Adam Said.

 **(With Raven At Night)**

Raven is looking through scrolls in her tent. She is about to go see Zabuza until she gets interrupted by Vernal. "Raven you might want to see this."

Raven turns her head and looks at Vernal's Scroll. "Finally after 10 years, The Criminal known as The Demon of Remnant has been apprehended by Atlas." Before the News reporter could continue the Scroll gets cut in half by Raven.

Vernal feeling Raven unleash her Aura and Chakra leaves the tent. Raven recalls the dream she had a few nights ago. "You Baka. Why did you follow her orders. This is what happened before the Fall of Beacon." Raven starts to recall what happens to Zabuza durning the Fall.

For the first time durning the fall Zabuza experiences defeat and gets used as a puppet. "Why am I acting like this. Do I really love Zabuza."Raven asked herself.

* * *

And that concludes Volume 2 of RWBY. Also I might of given clues to what happens to Zabuza durning the Fall and what happens to him after the fall.

Anyway I have another story planned. First chapter should release in the next 24 hours or less. Well until Next time.


	6. Update

Hello my fellow readers. I'm making this chapter to explain that I will begin working on the next chapter for this story. Expect it to be released later today or tomorrow since It's half way done.

I've been busy with School work. Online classes have been stressing me out, But i'm finally caught up with all my work.

Now, A Quick Fun Question for my Readers.

Who do you think would win in a fight?

 **Zabuza vs Cinder**


End file.
